


Bullets

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guns, TWoM AU, death?, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: First prompt of the month from a Goretober prompts list.Jameson is part of the military group facing off against the rebel forces when something goes horribly wrong for him.





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Day one prompt of [Sealite's Goretober](https://sealite-draws.tumblr.com/post/187468491147/made-my-own-prompt-list-for-goretober-all-yours) prompts. This is part of my AU based around the concept of the game This War of Mine.

Jameson had already started getting doubts about everything that was happening. Questioned whether what they were doing was right. He'd asked once, but got reprimanded and kept his thoughts to himself after that. But now, as he marched out with the rest of their forces to once again confront the rebellion, he couldn't help the doubts as they crept back to the surface. Was this really right? Turning their guns and military might towards civilians? How did it all come down to this?

Gun fire caught them by surprise. The rebels had known they were coming. How did they know? Orders were shouted around him as he ducked behind some cover. “Jackson! Where are they firing from!” Jameson took a breathe before he looked around than scrambled out from behind his cover. A bullet nicked his arm as he ran. He slid down behind some more cover. As far as he could tell there were a few places their enemy was hiding. Jameson shouted back to his superior. But once he did the rebels started to retreat. He was hesitant to pursue them. Something didn't feel right. His superior shouted at him to stop dragging his feet and go after them. Jameson paused for just another moment, wary of pushing his luck, than started after them.

He didn't get to far when shots were fired. Then a loud explosion. Jameson felt a sharp pain and was thrown off his feet. His ears were ringing. People were shouting. Leave him, he heard someone say. His superior..? No, he was fine. He went to open his mouth but it hurt. Something by his throat. He weakly lifted his arm. His whole body hurt. Blinking slowly, he felt something sharp lodged in his neck. Oh. Jameson dropped his arm back down. He was going to die. That... that made sense. He blinked as he stared up at the sky. The last thing he heard, as he let his eyes drift closed, was gunfire and heavy footsteps off in the distance.


End file.
